Megaforce: Forever a Ranger
by RocketShark216
Summary: In an alternate universe, Emma Goodall is Kimberly's half sister. One day Emma's parents both die and Kimberly gains custody of Emma. Now, ten years later, Emma is a Power Ranger. Can she keep it a secret from Kimberly? Read to find out. Main pairing is TommyXKimberly. Additional pairings include JakeXGia, AdamXKatherine, and EmmaXOC. Rated T for Violence and Dating Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Mega Force: Forever a Ranger Chapter 1: Family Matters**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with chapter 1 of my first ever Megaforce fic! This fic was requested by a user named happytobeareader. Basically this fic takes place in an alternate universe of sorts. In this fic Emma is actually Kimberly's younger half-sister. A long time ago Emma's father (Kimberly's stepdad.) was killed by a drunk driver and Kimberly's mother fell into insanity and she immediately committed suicide. The courts then decided that Emma would be better off with Kimberly so they give her custody of Emma. Now Kimberly has been given custody of her and she has decided it be best to break up with Tommy. Now Kimberly moved to a new place. Emma then met Gia and they became best friends. That was a long time ago. Now Emma is 16 and a sophomore in High School. She is now a Megaforce ranger and she struggles to keep it a secret from Kimberly. What will happen when Tommy comes back and attempts to woo Kimberly? Will Emma's secret be unveiled? At the same time Admiral Malkor is preparing to unleash an army of monsters from another dimension. Will the Rangers succeed at stopping Malkor? On top of all this, a new boy comes to town and is the new student at the school. He soon develops feeling for Emma, and she returns them, and she soon starts dating him. But when he inadvertedly almost discovers that she is a ranger, she must pull out all the stops to prevent her boyfriend from finding out. Rated T for Dating Drama, Action, Mild Violence, and some minor cursing here and there. Please Read and Review. Credit for the idea goes to happytobeareader, he came up with the idea, I just added some stuff (okay, a lot of stuff, but they still are the main creators of the idea so I'm not stealing the credit.) Also, they requested that it be 40 chapters long so don't count on me updating this every day because I'm likely to get writer's block often. Thank you and enjoy the chapter. Pairings are JakeXGia, KimberlyXTommy, and EmmaXOC (other pairings will be announced later on.) Also here's Joshua from my other Power Ranger's fic (Power Rangers Galactic Force.) to give you the disclaimer.**

**Joshua: RocketShark216 does not own Power Rangers or any of the related trademarks. He does however own the plot of the fic (correction; happytobeareader does.) as well as any OCS. Thank you for reading and may the power protect you, always. (LOL I love the Zordon Era so much.)**

* * *

Chapter One: Family Matters

Kimberly and Tommy were relaxing inside their apartment when they got the news. It was their 3 Year Anniversary of dating and they had been having an excellent celebration. First her and Tommy had gone swimming at the local pool, then Tommy had taken her to the movies, and he ended it by taking her to a fancy restaurant. Tommy had paid an arm and a leg to even get a reservation there but hey, when you love someone, you go to great lengths to make them happy. Kimberly had been very happy and Tommy was even happier than she was. He was happy that he had been able to make her so happy. Now they were on the couch in their living room watching a movie. The movie was Along Came Polly, a romantic comedy about a guy named Reuben who gets cheated on by his wife during their honeymoon. He then meets a girl he used to go to school with named Polly and they soon start dating and they fall in love, but soon Reuben's ex-wife Lisa comes back to claim him and he then has to choose between the two.

* * *

**Author's Note: This movie is real, it stars Ben Stiller as Reuben and Jennifer Anniston as Polly, it's hilarious and it's also a very touching film, also it stars Phillip Seymour Hoffman as well as Hank Azaria. It's a good film, if you haven't seen it, go watch it soon, find it on Netflix or something, it's a good film. Back to the fic.**

* * *

Now the movie was over and Tommy and Kimberly were sitting on the couch. Tommy then addressed her.

"Kimberly, I love you so much."

Kimberly then responded.

"I love you too Tommy. I remember when I first met you, when Jason and you fought in that Karate Tournament. I looked at you and you were so handsome. I was instantly smitten. But after you became the Green Ranger we got to know each other and you became more than just a pretty face to me. You became the love of my life, and I'm so happy that we're still together after all these years, I love you and if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

"I don't know what I'd do without you either Kim. I'd die for you."

Their conversation was interrupted by Kimberly's cell phone ringing. She then addressed Tommy.

"Babe, I've got to take this, I hope you don't mind."

Tommy then responded.

"No its ok I understand."

"Thanks, I'll be back shortly."

She then went in the other room and answered the call.

"Hello?"

The person on the other end then answered.

"Hello, Ms. Hart?"

"Please, call me Kimberly."

"Kimberly, I'm from Children Services. I'm afraid I have some bad news about your mother and step father."

Kimberly then began to worry and she then timidly answered.

"What's the n-news?"

"Your step father's body was found on the highway this afternoon."

Kimberly then started to cry and she then responded in a voice that let you know she had already begun to cry.

"How-how did he die?"

"Well, we've been investigating, and it turns out he was accidently hit by a drunk driver. He was turning onto the highway when the drunk driver rammed into his car by accident. Their cars then spun and flipped and they both were ejected from their vehicles by force. Then Mr. Goodall hit the ground and the drunk driver landed under some debris near him. We arrived and investigated the scene and the drunk driver climbed out and saw what he had done and he started weeping and he went on and on about how it was his fault and he should've never left the bar alone and then he keeled over. We attempted to resuscitate him but he flat lined."

"That's-that's horrible!"

Kimberly then broke down and tears flowed down her eyes. This was supposed to be the happiest night of her life and now her stepfather had died. She was then interrupted by the man.

"I'm afraid I have even worse news mam. We called your mother and told her at 1:30. We then attempted to call you but we couldn't reach you at that time. Then at about 3:15 we received a call from your mother's house phone. We answered and it was from your little sister, Emma. She said that she got home from school and had found her mother dead. We then rushed over and did an autopsy. The cause of death was suicide. We then found a note in her pocket further confirming this. That was about 3 hours ago."

Kimberly then cried even more before she managed to croak out a sentence.

"Where's-where's Emma?!"

"She's down at our headquarters. We helped her pack up her things and then we took her over here. Over the past few hours we've been debating over who to give custody of her to and we decided about an hour ago. Now we've finally managed to reach you. We choose you. You've been chosen to receive custody of Emma."

Kimberly then responded.

"Why…why me?"

"Because. Out of all the available candidates, you are the safest choice. We need you to come over and pick her up as soon as possible."

"Ok. Where are you again?"

"We're inside the Job and Family Services Building inside the children services building. The address is 1462 Springfield Lane in downtown Angel Grove. Are you close by?"

"I'm in my apartment in Angel Grove, the address is 1693 Angel Grove Terrace, it's an apartment complex, I'm with my boyfriend, we live in the apartment together. How far is it?"

"About 45 minutes."

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

"Alright, we'll see you soon."

Kimberly then hung up and she walked back into the living room. Tommy then looked in her direction and saw her tearstained face. He then inquired about her tears.

"Kim, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

Kimberly then responded.

"They're dead, Tommy! They're dead!"

Tommy then responded.

"Kimberly, who's dead? Tell me. Who's dead?"

"My parents!"

"Oh my god! What happened?!"

"My step dad got hit by a drunk driver on the highway, then they called mom and then Emma came home from school and found mom dead. Then the cops came over and they found a note in mom's pocket. She wasn't murdered. It was suicide!"

"I can't believe this, this is awful! What's gonna happen to Emma?"

"They've decided to give me custody of her. I have to go pick her up."

"Alright. Do you want me to go with you?"

"I think it'd be better if you stay here. She's never met you and I think that she'd be more comfortable if I bring her here and then she meets you, besides, she's probably starving, poor little girl, this must be traumatizing for her. If you could stay here and make dinner, that'd be great."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you two, Tommy."

She then drove to the building. She then picked up Emma. She then began to think about it. She knew that she loved Tommy, and that he loved her too, and she also knew that he planned to marry her and settle down, but she also knew that now that she had Emma that her and Tommy's future would be put on hold for a LONG time. She didn't want him to have to go through that, she wanted him to be able to move on and find someone else. She then made the hardest decision of her life: she was going to dump Tommy. She then arrived home and then she parked the car. She then turned around and addressed Emma.

"Emma, I need you to stay in the car, I need to talk to Tommy for a bit."

Emma then responded.

"Okay."

She then went inside. Tommy then addressed her.

"Hey babe, welcome back! Dinner's almost ready and-"

"Let me stop you right there. We need to talk."

"Okay."

"Look, I know this might be a bit harsh, but we need to breakup."

Tommy then began to cry and then responded.

"But-but why?"

"Tommy, this has nothing to do with you being a bad guy, it's just that…look, I know that you love me, and I love you too, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I know that you want to get married and have kids and settle down…but…now that I have to take care of Emma I just…can't….look, with Emma our plans would be on hold for years, and I don't think I could bring myself to put you through that…so I'm leaving. I'm moving out of Angel Grove."

"Look, I know that our life would be put on hold….but I can handle it…I really can! Just please, give me a chance…"

"It's not about chances…look Tommy, I love you too much to put you through that, and I know you think you could handle it, but you have dreams Tommy. And if I stay, those dreams will never come true. Look, maybe someday we can be together again, but I have to do this. I'm sorry."

"I can't believe this! I was gonna ask you tonight…DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS GONNA ASK YOU?! I WAS GONNA PROPOSE TO YOU!"

"Look Tommy, I'm sorry."

"You know what, as much as it hurts to say it, you're right. We should just break up."

Kimberly then packed her things and then went to the door. She then turned and addressed him.

"I'm so sorry this happened Tommy. I love you, but that's why I'm doing this. I hope you understand. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Kimberly."

She then walked outside the door and then got in the car. She then drove away. She and Emma stayed in Angel Grove inside their parents' house for about a week. Kimberly got a job and earned enough money to buy and apartment. She then sold the house and moved to Florida. Emma was upset at first, but she soon befriended a girl name Gia and they became the best of friends. Now, tens years after that night, Emma has become distant. Kimberly now longs to know why. This is where our story takes place.

* * *

**Hey guys, that's chapter one for ya, see you next time with chapter two. Shoutout to happytobeareader, they came up with the idea! See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mega Force: Forever a Ranger Chapter 2: Road to Harwood**

**AN: Hey guys, it's your friendly neighborhood shark strapped to a rocket, RocketShark216, here with chapter 2 of Forever a Ranger. Alright, here's Alpha 6 with the disclaimer. We tried to get Alpha 5 but he didn't want anything to do with it so we had to settle with Alpha 6. I know, Alpha 6 sucks. Here he is.**

**Alpha 6: RocketShark216 does not own Power Rangers or any of the related trademarks. Also he's a jerk who hates me because I replaced Alpha 5 even though I was voiced by the same actor and looked exactly identical to Alpha 5 so technically speaking no one should've been able to tell the difference. Thank you.**

Insert Line

Megaforce Forever a Ranger Chapter 2: Road to Harwood

Kimberly sat in the front seat of her car with Emma sitting in the back seat. It had been about a month after the tragic event which had resulted in Kimberly gaining custody of Emma and her and Tommy separating. The night of the event she had packed up and driven to her former home and spent the night there. She then got a full time job and over the course of a week earned enough money to buy an apartment. She then went to Florida for a Martial Arts tournament. Emma was now on summer break so Kimberly brought Emma with her whenever she could, and when she couldn't she left Emma at a daycare that had a summer program. Now the school year was starting up and Kimberly needed to get Emma enrolled in school, but the only problem was that the school that she'd go to wasn't a very good school. It was in a very bad area where a lot of bad things had happened in the past, such as rapes and murders. Kimberly didn't give looking for another place to enroll Emma a single thought after discovering this. She just did. She was on her way to the post office right now to deliver a letter to Angel Grove. Why? Well, because other than her and Tommy, her friends were completely unaware of the breakup. Kimberly and Tommy agreed not to tell them yet because they didn't want them to hate Kimberly for leaving, so Kimberly and Tommy came up with an idea. Kimberly would compete in the tournament, and then she would send a letter to Tommy saying she had found someone else, and then Tommy would take it to the youth center and act like he hadn't read it yet and then he would read it in front of his friends. Then she was free to go. Tommy was still upset about the breakup, but he didn't hate Kimberly, so he was willing to help. She then pulled up to the post office and turned to Emma. Emma then spoke.

"Kimberly, can I stay in the car?"

Kimberly then responded.

"Sorry sweetie, you're gonna have to come in, this is a very big parking lot and it might take a while. Come-on, maybe when we're done we can go get you a Happy Meal."

Emma then cheered. Kimberly then exited the car and then opened Emma's door. Emma then got out and Kimberly took her hand and they walked inside.

(**I know, I know, it's extremely OOC for Emma to eat McDonalds seeing how she's the nature loving one and is a vegan as seen in the first episode when she tells Gia what to order her at Ernie's, but come on, right now she's 6 years old, who the fuck do you know who didn't love McDonalds at 6 years old? Anyone? Didn't think so. Back to the story now my wonderful readers.**)

They then delivered the letter. Kimberly then took Emma's hand again and they walked back to the car. As promised Kimberly then drove to McDonalds and parked the car. She then held Emma's hand as they crossed to the door. They then walked to the front and Kimberly addressed Emma.

"Alright Em, what do you want?"

Emma then responded.

"I want chicken nuggets and fries."

"Ok, what about your drink?"

"Orange Hi C please."

"Okay."

Kimberly then waited in line until it was her turn. The lady at the counter then addressed her.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?"  
"Yes I would like a Happy Meal with Chicken Nuggets, Fries, and an Orange Hi C. I'd also like 2 plain Cheeseburgers as well as a medium fry. Oh and I also want a medium Strawberry Milkshake."

"Okay mam that'll be seven dollars."

(**Ok, that's probably OOC for McDonalds to be that cheap, but come on, this part of the fic takes place in the 90s, things were way cheaper back then.**)

She then paid. Soon they got their food and they sat in a booth. Kimberly then opened Emma's Happy Meal Box and took the toy and put it in her purse before handing the box back to Emma. Emma then pouted and Kimberly spoke.

"Emma, you know the rules, no toy until your food is gone."

They then ate. Emma finished and then Kimberly handed her the toy. She then finished eating and they left. Kimberly then drove home and they went inside. Right now Kimberly was currently packing up to move to Harwood, the town where Emma had been born. Emma had moved to Angel Grove about a year after she was born, so she didn't remember much about living there, but Kimberly knew it was probably the best place to go seeing how she was done with the tournament. Over the next few months she packed and eventually she moved. She bought a house in a neighborhood that was fairly close to all three of the schools in Harwood, Harwood Elementary, Harwood Jr. High, and Harwood Sr. High. At first Emma was sad but that all changed on the first day of school.

Emma was peacefully sleeping in her room when Kimberly woke her up.

"Emma, time for school."

Emma then woke up and complained.

"Aww, I hate school."  
"Why?"  
"I wanna stay home and play."

"You can play when you get home. Now hurry up, you don't wanna be late for the first day of second grade, come on!"

Emma went to school that day thinking she would make no friends, but when Kimberly picked her up after school she was grinning. Kimberly then asked Emma how it went.

"Hey Emma, how was school?"

Emma then responded.

"It was great! I even made a friend!"

"Really, that great, who is it?"

"This girl named Gia. She's in my class. We ate lunch together and we even played together at recess with some other kids."

"Oh really what'd you play?"

"Power Rangers."

Kimberly then grinned. It had been a long time since Kimberly had been a Power Ranger, and she had long ago given her Power Morpher to Katherine, but Kimberly still remembered her days as a Power Ranger. Those days were fun, being a hero and saving the world may have been a challenge, but when your friends are saving the world with you, it makes it seem just a bit more fun. Kimberly also remembered that her and her friends were very popular. Ever since Zordon had chosen them to save the world, people had gone crazy, people made t shirts, lunchboxes, video games, you name it. Kimberly thought it was kind of funny that Emma admired the Power Rangers so much, mostly because Emma had no idea that Kimberly had been one. Kimberly then responded.

"Oh really? What ranger were you?"

"The Pink Ranger. Gia was the Yellow Ranger."

Kimberly then grinned even more. Out of all the power rangers, the pink one had always been Emma's favorite. Kimberly found it very flattering, but she also knew that Emma didn't know that she had been the pink ranger, but it was still pretty funny. Kimberly the drove home.

Over the next few years, Emma and Gia became the best of friends. Kimberly couldn't recall how many times they had invited Gia over for sleepovers and how many times Gia's parents had done the same. Emma and Gia did everything together, in fact, when they were in sixth grade; they even both had their first crushes at the same time. Now it had been about 10 years, and Emma was now 16 and was just about to start her sophomore year in High School. Her and Gia had no clue that their first day in 10th grade would hold more than just gross cafeteria food and boys hitting on Gia. They had no idea that they would be chosen to save the world.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, next chapter I will attempt to write my version of the Mega Ranger's first battle, hope you'll like it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mega Force: Forever a Ranger Chapter 3: Go Go Megaforce!**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with yet another chapter of Forever a Ranger. In this chapter I will attempt to write a better version of the day that Emma and her friends became the Power Rangers. Also please welcome Jacob from my fanfiction Power Rangers Galactic Force, he's going to be doing the disclaimer.**

**Jacob: RocketShark216 does not own Power Rangers or any of the related trademarks; he does however own any and all OCS. Thank you and please review.**

_10 Years Later…._

Kimberly was peacefully sleeping when her alarm went off. She then got out of bed and got coffee before getting a shower. She then went to Emma's room and slowly opened the door. She then woke her up. Kimberly then spoke.

"Come on Emma, time for school, you don't wanna be late for the first day."

Emma then grumbled before getting up and getting her books and putting them inside her bag and getting dressed. She then headed downstairs and ate breakfast. She and Kimberly sat at the table and then Kimberly addressed her.

"So, Emma, are you and Gia doing anything after school?"

"Well, we might go to Ernie's."

"Ok."

They were then interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Kimberly then spoke.

"Speaking of Gia, that's probably her."

Emma then got up from the table and slung her backpack across her shoulders. She then walked to the door and Kimberly followed her. Emma then opened the door and Gia addressed her.

"Hey Emma, ready for school?"

"Yah just let me get my lunch."

Kimberly then appeared behind Emma holding a lunch bag. She then spoke.

"There's no need Emma. Here it is."

"Thanks sis."

Emma then exited the house and her and Gia began to walk out of the driveway. Kimberly then addressed her.

"No problem, Emma. You girls have a good day at school."

Gia then responded.

"Don't worry Kimberly, we will."

They then walked towards the school. Gia then addressed Emma.

"So, I wonder what awaits us this year."

Emma then responded.

"Well, to sum it all up, harder classes, grosser lunches, more boys hitting on you, the guys you actually like not returning your feelings, boys using me to get close to you, Jake hitting on you, his friend Noah trying to show up everyone in class when there's no need because he's the smartest one in the whole town….yah, that's about it."

"Well you don't sound optimistic at all. Come on Emma, it's not all that boring. Think of it as another challenge we have to face on the road to adulthood!"

"Gia, the only challenge I'm facing right now is not being able to get around because Kimberly can't afford to buy me a car. You're trying to make this into a game."

"I'm not trying to make it into a game; I'm just trying to look on the bright side. Besides, not all boys use you to get to me. Some of them actually like you."

"Yah, but they're either jerks or complete losers."

"Since when are you the one who calls people losers? I've never even heard you say that word before…when you say it you make it sound so…different…kind of like when you say a bad word in front of your younger siblings and you could care less but then you hear them say it and you instantly regret teaching them that word."

"So you're comparing me saying the word losers to the time you taught your little brother how to drop the f bomb?"

"Shut up. Besides, it slipped out, plus he did ruin my cell phone for the third time in a month."

Emma then grinned and they headed to school. They soon arrived and they then waited.

_Change to Jake's POV._

Jake and Noah walked to school as they talked. Jake started the conversation.  
"So, who are you going to correct today?"

"I don't know, how are you gonna attempt to woo Gia today?"

"None of your business."

"Exactly. Now shut up and let's go."

Jake then frowned. Sometimes his best friend could be a tad bit too serious. Now, Jake, like almost everyone at Harwood , had a crush on Gia, in fact, half the people at their school only dated other girls because they were forced to settle with their second choice, when in reality Gia was the target of pretty much EVERY boy's affections, not to mention a lot of the girls. Unlike the other boys (and girls.), Jake actually liked Gia for who she was, unlike the other guys, who liked her for other reasons.(Most of them just wanted to go out with her because she was hot, and others just wanted to get laid.) Jake actually knew a lot about her, but as Noah would say, that didn't make a very big difference seeing how she's the most popular girl in school. Then again, Noah wasn't very supportive of Jake because Noah had other things on his mind. In fact, Jake couldn't recall a single time in his life where Noah had gone on a date with a girl. In fact, it wasn't because he wasn't attractive in the girls minds, in fact, a long time ago, Noah was actually the object of a lot of girl's affections, but Noah, who was clueless and was obviously focused on his studies, never even gave any of them an answer, and over the years Noah formed into the nerd he was today, and now Noah was beginning to realize he was now what he was. Noah didn't really care, but Jake knew he would once Noah met a girl he really really liked. Now they were in the classroom. Their teacher then walked in and introduced himself.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Burley, and welcome to first period science. Let's start off the year with a science brain teaser, shall we? What species will outlast all others on Earth?"

Emma then raised her hand. Mr. Burley then picked her and she then responded.

"Insects. They can withstand a lot of bad stuff we're doing to the environment. Some of them have lots of legs. They'll be the last one's standing."

Noah then instantly raised his hand. Mr. Burley then spoke.  
"Yes Noah, perhaps you have a different answer?"

Noah then responded.

"Robots. Robots with perpetual motion engines."

Gia then spoke up.

"Robots are machines. Technically, they're not a species."

Jake then began to stare at Gia and he whispered.

"Beautiful and smart…"

Noah then responded.

"And WRONG."

Then a kid with a red t-shirt under a black leather jacket, blue denim jeans, black converse, (**I'm making shit up now. LOL.) **and brown hair that was a bit untidy walked into class. Mr. Burley then addressed him.

"Oh, you must be Troy. Nice of you to join us. Maybe you can answer our science brainteaser. What species will outlast all others on Earth?"

Troy then spoke after walking to an empty desk.  
"Us humans."

"How's that Troy?"

"If humans work together we can overcome anything."

"Well, I certainly hope Troy's right."

_A week later….._

Emma was sitting on her bed, holding her morpher. She had been a Power Ranger for a week now and she was thinking back to her first battle.

_They had been trying to fight the Loogies on their own without their powers when the Loogies shot at them, making the five go flying over top of the various vehicles scattered everywhere. They were lying on the floor, with Loogies closing in on them ever so slightly. They then got up and Troy spoke._

"_Gosei said the Morphers would give us power. Let's use em! Follow my lead!"_

_They then all five pulled out their Morphers and Power Cards before inserting them into their Morphers. They then spoke. _

_All Rangers: "Go, Go Megaforce!"_

_Troy: "Megaforce-Red!"_

_Noah: "Megaforce-Blue!"_

_Jake: "Megaforce-Black!"_

_Emma: "Megaforce-Pink!"_

_Gia: "Megaforce Yellow!"_

_They then charged at the Loogies. Gia the spoke to Jake, who was beside her._

"_It's time for our new weapons!"_

_She then took out a Power Card and prepared to insert it into her Morpher. Jake then responded in a somewhat confused tone, as if he had been distracted._

"_Oh. Right."_

_He then got out a Power Card and they summoned their weapons._

_Gia: "Tiger Claw!"_

_Jake: "Snake Axe!"_

_They then charged at the Loogies and took out a whole bunch of them. Noah was fighting a bunch but wasn't having any luck so he got out a Power Card and summoned his weapon._

_Noah: "Shark Bowgun!"_

_He then shot at the Loogies before shooting one that was attacking Jake. Jake then spoke.  
"Nice shot Noah!"_

_Noah then jumped down. The three fought the Loogies but eventually they were cornered. Then Emma summoned her weapon and saved them.  
Emma: "Phoenix Shot!"_

_She then jumped and flew toward them, shooting the Loogies that were trying to get them as she did. She then landed and spoke._

"_Did you guys see that?! I CAN FLY!"_

_Noah then spoke._

"_Did anyone see what I did?!"_

_Jake then responded._

"_Yep, but Gia would tell you that I was the star of the show."_

_Gia then responded._

"_We all did good. No need to brag about it."_

_They were then surrounded by a whole wave of Loogies. Emma then spoke._

"_We need Troy!"_

_Troy then summoned his weapon and saved them.  
Troy: "Dragon Sword!"_

_He then jumped down and spun until he turned into a tornado. He then destroyed all the Loogies and then landed._

Emma remembered how awesome she felt when she flew like that. She had dreamed of being a Power Ranger ever since the first grade, but she never thought it would be this awesome. She was then started by Kimberly opening the door. She then dropped her Morpher under her bed and Kimberly spoke.

"Emma, what was that, it sounded like you dropped something."

Emma then responded.

"Oh nothing, I just….hit my shoe against the wall."

"Ok….well, I came up here to check on you, you came up here saying you'd be right back down with that DVD so we could watch it…me and Gia have been waiting for an hour."

Emma then mentally face palmed herself for being such an idiot. She then grabbed the DVD and raced downstairs. She then put the DVD in the player and sat down next to her best friend. Gia then spoke.

"What took you so long?"

Emma then responded.

"Oh, I checked my phone while I was up there and I had a little conversation."

"Oh."

Kimberly then walked in with snacks and they all three sat on the couch and watched the film.

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I got a little bit of writers block, next chapter one of our favorite classic Rangers returns to the scene. Who is it? If you want, you can take a guess by reviewing this chapter or by leaving me a pm. Whoever guesses it right first gets a preview of chapter 4. See ya later, and may the Power protect you always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Megaforce Forever a Ranger Chapter 4: The Return of (SPOILER ALERT)**

**AN: Alright, only three people guessed, and no one got it right, oh well, next time I do a wager like that I need to give people more time, anyway, the Ranger who is returning is…ADAM! Not exactly everyone's favorite Ranger from MMPR, but he's my favorite classic Ranger, so deal with it. I'm not being racist by liking Adam better than Zach, I just always like the character of Adam more because I can kind of relate to him more, Adam's shy and Zach's a bit of a dancy pants. Not that there's anything wrong with that, believe me, Zach is a cool character, but I always liked Adam better (Also, Johnny Bosch is like half Korean, so again, not being racist.) Anyway, he's coming to Harwood in this chapter, so enjoy and please review, next time I have a wager I'll give you guys more time. Here it is!**

Adam was packing his final bags when all of a sudden he heard the doorbell ring. He then went downstairs and peeked through the peephole to see Jason there. He then opened the door. Jason was about to speak when Adam cut him off.

"What do you want? Are you here to tell me that what I did was wrong? Jason, forget it."

Jason then responded.

"Actually I'm not here to do that at all. I'm actually here to convince you to stay."

"Forget it, Jason, I'm not gonna stay here with everyone mad at me. I don't even know why everyone's so upset."

"Well, it's normal for people to be upset about these kinds of things. I mean, you kissed Kat! Who was dating Tommy! Not to mention that Tanya has feelings for you and you kind of led her on and then…what's the word…let her down."

"I didn't let her down, I just don't like her like I thought I did, me and Tanya are just friends, and about Kat, Tommy doesn't even love her, he's just upset about Kim leaving him, he always has been and he always will, he may think he has us all fooled with that fake Dear John letter, but I saw through it. He only went out with Kat because she loved him and he saw her as a viable option, but he knew it wouldn't work after the first year of dating her and he mistreated her because she wouldn't leave him, and then I kiss her and everyone gets all mad at me! Oh wait, I didn't kiss her, SHE kissed ME! And now I'M the bad guy?! Rocky even called me a home wrecker!"

"Look Adam, I know you think we're all mad, but we're not, we're just kind of rattled, but trust me, we all love having you around and you can't leave! What…what would you even do if you did happen to leave? Huh? What?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked Adam. I'm heading to Harwood."

"Harwood? Why Harwood?"

"Because, an old friend lives there, and I'm gonna go get some help from that friend."

"And who does this friend happen to be."

"Kimberly. And before you accuse me of wanting to kiss HER too, I'm only doing it because I cannot stay in Angel Grove. I have no reason to. My parents are both dead and if I go out with Kat it'll only cause everyone to become even MORE upset, so I'm leaving. I'm gonna go crash at her place, then I'm gonna get some money and rent an apartment, and then I'll come back when everyone forgets about this whole thing."

"Adam, you can't-"

"Save it Jason, I'm leaving. End-of-STORY! Now goodbye!"

Adam then walked to his car with his bags and got in. He then leaned his head out of the window and spoke.

"Bye Jason. Have a good life here in Angel Grove. My future lies elsewhere."

Adam then drove off towards Harwood. His heart belonged to Katherine, but he couldn't pursue her right now, he was too afraid to face his friends. Truth is, he'd been in love with her ever since she had joined the Power Rangers…but he'd always been afraid to admit it…even to himself. And now that he had let his feelings for her show by kissing her back…there was hell to pay. Adam then allowed his focus to shift to the road ahead as he prepared for the long journey to the airport.

_The next day…_

Kimberly was doing the dishes when she heard the doorbell ring. She then went to the door and opened it to see Adam standing there. She then spoke before being cut off.

"Adam, what the heck are you-"

"I need help."

Kimberly then responded.

"Okay….with what?"

"I messed up pretty bad. It might be better to explain inside."  
"Sure. No problem, come inside, I insist."

She then led Adam to the living room where they sat down. She then spoke.

"So…what happened?"

"Well, you know how after you dumped Tommy he got together with Katherine?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she was kind of getting tired of him mistreating her and then we had a deep conversation and then she…kissed me. And now everyone's mad at me because of it and I decided to leave Angel Grove because there was no reason to stay."

"Wow…..so, everyone?"

"Well, almost. Jason came to my house and tried to stop me from leaving."

"That sounds like Jason."

"Anyway, I figured that there was no reason to stay, so I've decided to move here. I figured it'd be best to hide from them in a town where the only friend I have who doesn't hate my guts lives."

"Adam, I'm sure they don't hate you."

"I know, but they kind of acted like it. Rocky even called me a home wrecker."

"Wow, that's harsh, even for Rocky. So, how'd you get here?"

"Well, I kind of saw through the ruse when you sent the fake Dear John letter and then I asked my brother who lives here to check and see if you lived here. Jason and I are the only ones who know the real reason you and Tommy broke up. I drove to the airport and flew here."

"So, what're you gonna do now?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you if I could stay here for a while…if that's okay. If not I'll get a hotel, it's just that I'm kind of broke after the plane ticket, and I need a couple of weeks to get back on my feet."

"I understand. You don't have to get a hotel; you can stay here for a little while….as long as it's not permanent."

"No, not at all. Thank you so much."

"There's no need to thank me, I have no problem doing a favor for an old friend."

"Ok."

"I could set up the bed in the guest room."

"Thanks."

"Alright, I'll go do that and, um, you know what, Emma's coming home from school soon, I might wanna tell her what's going on."

She then heard the door open. Kimberly then rushed to the door and greeted Emma.  
"Hey Emma, have a good day at school?"

Emma then responded.

"Yeah."

"Good. Alright, well, before you get shocked, an old friend came over today and he needs help with something. Emma, meet Adam."

Adam then walked up to the door and greeted Emma.

"Hey. I'm Adam. Nice to meet you Emma."

Emma then responded.

"Hi Adam. Nice to meet you too."

Kimberly then spoke.

"Emma, Adam is one of my old friends from Angel Grove, we were friends in High School, and anyway, he needs a place to stay so he can get back on his feet, so he'll be staying here for a little while."

Emma then responded.

"Okay. I'm gonna go do my homework."  
"Okay. See you at dinner."

Emma then walked upstairs and Kimberly turned and spoke to Adam.

"So, you get a job here yet?"

"Nope, not yet, I'm planning on going job hunting tomorrow."

"Cool. Well, I'm gonna go work on the guest room, then I'll get dinner started. You like spaghetti and meatballs right?"

"I'll manage."

Kimberly then walked upstairs and Adam sat on the couch and watched the news.

_Meanwhile, in Emma's room…_

Emma was sitting on her bed, doing her homework, when her Morpher went off. She then answered it to hear Tensou's worried voice.

"Emma! Vrak's attacking the city!"

Emma then responded.

"Don't worry Tensou, I'm on my way!"

She then ran out of her room and passed Kimberly in the hallway. Kimberly then asked where she was going and Emma responded in a rushed voice.

"To the mall!"

She then ran outside before teleporting to the scene of the crime. She then met up with Troy, Noah, Jake, and Gia. Vrak then looked at them and started sending Loogies to attack them. Troy then spoke.

"Let's do this! You guys ready?"

The others then spoke in unison.

"Ready!"

Troy then spoke once more.

"It's Morphin Time!"

They then got out their morphers and Power Cards before speaking in unison.

All Five: "Go, Go Megaforce!"

Troy: "Megaforce-RED!"

Noah: "Megaforce-BLUE!"

Jake: "Megaforce-BLACK!"

Emma: "Megaforce-PINK!"

Gia: "Megaforce-YELLOW!"

They then transformed and summoned their weapons. They then destroyed the Loogies before running at Vrak. They then fought him, but to no avail. Vrak was beating them pretty badly when they all heard the familiar sound of the Lion Zord flying through the air. The Lion Morpher then spoke.

Lion Morpher: "Robo Knight, morph!"

The Lion Zord then transformed into Robo Knight. Robo Knight then charged at Vrak and got out his Robo-Blaster. He then changed it into its blade form before swinging at Vrak, who pulled out a sword of his own. They then dueled for a while. At first Robo Knight was winning but then Vrak gained the upper hand. It wasn't long until Vrak knocked Robo Knight down. He then prepared to deliver the final blow as the Rangers watched in horror. Jake then charged at Vrak, knocking him out of the way. Vrak then fell down a hill and exploded. Jake then ran to Robo Knight. He then spoke.

"Robo Knight, are you okay?!"

Robo Knight then responded.

"No. I am afraid not. Listen to me. This is only the beginning. Malkor is planning to unleash an evil like never before. I am afraid that Vrak has damaged me beyond repair. I am slipping…"

"Robo Knight, don't die! We need you! You're our friend!"

"I know. Before I met you Rangers, I was an emotionless machine. But you five taught me how to feel, how to care, you taught me to be more…human. But I'm afraid that my time on this Earth has ended. Black Ranger, you have proven yourself worthy by risking your life in an attempt to save mine. Here, take my Morpher, so you can combine my powers with yours to become the Black Robo Ranger."

He then handed the Lion Morpher to Jake before letting his hand fall. Jake then demorphed and cried. The others than ran to Robo Knight and demorphed and landed next to Jake. They all five began to cry as they watched over the dead body of their robotic friend.

**You're probably mad at me for killing him off, but in my defense, I wanted to reduce the number of Rangers for right now, and also I wanted to see if I could make his death into a tearjerker. I probably didn't succeed, but I cried anyway. I might bring him back to life, but when I decide I won't spoil it, so don't expect to know in advance. Well, that's pretty much it for chapter 4, next chapter a classic Power Rangers villain returns to give the Rangers a hard time, and Adam decides to morph into action to get some payback from this classic villain. Who is this villain? Well, find out next chapter, whoever guesses it first will receive a preview of chapter 6, I'll announce the winner in the next chapter. For now, this is RocketShark216, saying Happy Thanksgiving! (I spent my morning waiting for the Power Rangers in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. It was worth the wait.) Alright, see you next time, please review! **


End file.
